Modern Times 2 Back to the past
by artisticgurl
Summary: The Guys are back in a new adventure as agents.What happens if they go back in time?What will happen to the cubs?Is a enemy going to rise? Will there be love spreading? PXL DXS OCXOC! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all will enjoy Modern Times 2 Back To The Past!The title says it all! What will happen in this story you ask? Just read and you will see...**

**Alexis POV**

Are life as agents is going smooth I guess there is not much to do just train and help out the herd!We have an underground lair that we never knew about with sevaral rooms like Carina's Lab,The training room,arcade room,restroom, and Kitchen plus a living best part is that in every room when were under attack we can use the hidden weapons.

Sweet right!? But for now it's our time to just relax and wait until an argument explodes between Roxy and Marco or a prank caused by the possums or a explosion coming from Carina's Lab.

_KLANK! BAM!_

Or from the kitchen...

Marco comes out of the kitchen followed by loads of smoke and his face is black from the explosion.

"I smell something cooking!"exclaimed Granny and she hobbled into the kitchen with Sid following close behind.

"Dude how many times have we told you,your future is not going to be 'The World's Biggest Pizza Record!"exclaimed an angry Angel while clearing the smoke.

"I wasn't doing that I was trying to make the biggest sandwich of the world in case we go in to World War Z!We'll have food and live in the lair!"

Everyone gave him the 'What the heck'face,expect for Crash and just gave him a high rolled her eyes "Boys."she mumbled.

"Hey that guy is my brother I'm his blood and I'm ashamed!"Mia said.

"Uh yeah but question."said Louis."What?"asked Miah.

"What's World War Z?"

"World war zombie's it's where zombie's come back from the dead and attack humans unless if I'm mistaken for an infection ethier way same differences."Answerd Jenna.

"How do you know that?" asked Manny clearly curious "I Google search when I get bored."

"I thought you hanged-"started Hunter when suddenly Jenna slapped a paw covering his mouth "Yes I also hang around with Peaches when I get "

"Okay."said Shira and Diego came out of the Lab with Carina following grinning wide.

"Everyone I Carina am the first human who has invented the first T.T.W!" The room was silent "What's a T.T.W?"asked Peaches.

"Time Traveling name says it all so you all know what the watches does with no explanation needed!"she said happy but then saw Sid's confused face.

"UGH!It can take you to the past or future."

"Oh."

_WHACK_

"Really Sidney!?I'm old put I at least know what that clock does!"Granny said after hitting.

"So all it does is that it just takes you back in time?"I asked "No it does so much more!"Carina said,"It can also turn you into a animal or give you a power of any kind but you have to be careful it all depends how far you want to go back in time or in to the future."

"Sweet,but what the herd?"Angela asked followed by nodding and mumring in agreement.

"They don't need one you can hold on to anyone of the herd,"she answered"and they travel with you that's the beauty of it."

"Wow I wouldn't mind going back to our island what about you honey?"asked Ellie,"Yeah sure I think the kids and cubs would love to know where we came from."Manny said looking at the others.

"Oh my gosh!Really that would be an amazing research!"Carina exclaimed."Or vacation."said Angel.

"Ok who ever want ta go ta the Ice Age start packing your things those who don't stay 'ere."said Buck once he finished everyone surried to get their things even the herd!**(yes they own some modern things)**

I started packing things that I need like a few weapons and clothes."Knockitey knock,knock,knock."said a voice outside of my room."Come in."

"Hey"said Angel "Hey."I said kinda shy."So you excited for this trip?"he asked."Oh yes!I'm really excited!I can't wait to see other animals and the tropical flowers and waterfalls."I said

**Angel's POV**

I smiled I like how she just loves nature.I just stared at her with a small smile.I saw her lips moving but nothing came out.

"Angel." I heard an echo it kept getting louder until " ?" "Hm what?" I said snapping out of my trance.

"You okay you seem a little off?"she said "Oh no I'm okay." "Ok so what about you?What are you excited about this trip."

"Hopefully an adventure of any kind."I said lying down on her bed"I mean it doesn't really matter were agents we can take down anything."

"Yes and no."she said,"Why?"

"Well just because were agents doesn't mean we can fight anything.I mean we just started."

"Come on it's not like were going to fight pirates or something like that."I joked as she how I always make her laugh and smile.

What they didn't know is that Shira and Diego were passing by when they said that."Should we be worried about Gutt?" asked Diego.

"N-no he died we shouldn't worry."Shira asked kinda shakey but no he died so no worries right?

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoy my story! And Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is it Louis! We can finally go home and see what has happened to the others!" cried Peaches as she swung on a tree in Alexis backyard waiting for the others to come.

Winter,Hunter,Forest and Jenna were clearly excited to see where their family came from,Diego and Shira were still wondering if Gutt was dead or alive mainly Shira who has known him for so long.

Manny and Ellie seemed the ones who were acing normal about going back,Crash and Eddie couldn't wait to share their homemade pranks to Marco,Buck and Angel.

Angela,Miah,Mia,Roxy and Carina really just couldn't wait to go there yet they had nothing planned exepct going to the beach or just wanted to go for some research.

Sid and Granny were calmed and happy that they were going home Granny was shouting to Precious even though they hadn't got there yet.

Alexis went outside to the others and they all followed Carinas instrucions about the T.T.W.,"Okay Alexis hold Peaches,Louis,Ellie and hold onto Manny,Diego,Sid,Buck and the hold Granny,and the rest just turn on your watches to the Ice Age and press 'Go'."

...

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone yelled as the went through time and space spinning in worm hole back in with a hard THUD on he ground.

Alexis stumbled on her legs and stood straight or at least tried,she grabbed a clipboard from one of the bags and said,"Role call."

"Angela."

"Here."she said weakly not sure where to concentrate.

"Angel."

"H-here."he said dizzy like his sister.

"Buck."

" Ere."he said fully recovered.

"Saber family."

"Everyone's here."announced Shira looking at her cubs.

"Mammoth family."

"Here and so is Crash,Eddie and Louis."said Ellie fanning her husbands head for him to get recovered of the fall.

"Sid and Granny."

"PRECIOUS!" "*GAAH*!" **(BTW *gaah* means puking.")**

"Mia,Miah,Carina and Roxy."

"Here."they said together wiping of the dust.

"And Marco."

Everyone turned to see him walking like a comlpete fool from the spinning as he said "I want my blanket!"

"Oh guys before I forget we should choose a animal so we could blend in."Carina said turning on her watch.

"I think I'll turn into a sloth."and with that she was transfromed into brown fur and hair in a ponytail with glasses.

Miah also turned in to one she looked simaliar to Carina exepct with a white underbelly and white paws.

Mia turned in to a dark brown saber along with Marco except his front and back paws were black and had a black mohawk well slight mohawk.

Angela and Angel were also sabers but Angela was a golden color/shade with white and Angel was grey with black paws like Marco with a tuff of black fur to.

Roxy was also a saber a dirty blonde color **(if sabers can be that color.)**.

Alexis was different she was a mammoth her tuffs,mane and hair were dark brown and her main was brown her hair was styled into a braid like it normally is.

Of course they all were teenagers when they turned into animals so no worries,"Wow how come you all mainly turned into sabers?"asked Crash.

"So in cased were being attacked or threaten we can claw them!"said Roxy scratching a tree taking a big chunk of with one go!

"Well I turned into a sloth because sloths can walk normal and have fingers so I can type in my computer my research."Carina said.

"Hey where did your watches go?"asked Forest,"You guys don't see them their on our wrists like the last time."said Miah.

The herd said No,"Hey maybe that's good because that way other animals won't see them and we don't have to worry."said Angela.

"Wait where's Alexis?"asked Angel,"Aww! The lover boy wants to find his girlfriend!"teased Crash and Eddie.

Buck slapped both of them and took them by their tails upside down with no expression needed.

"I'm not coming out!"she said near a cave by a river,"Come on how bad can you really look?"asked Mia.

Then she walked slowly out of the cave to show herself as a mammoth."Hey you don't so bad it doesn't matter what you look like as long as other animals don't suspect you you'll be fine!" said Peaches encouriging her friend!

"Yeah thanks! So do you guys wanna stay here by these caves near the lake or..."Alexis said changing the subject.

"Wait didn't we live here we met you all?"asked Manny to them."Oh yeah I remember that was your cave then Sid's and then Diego's and Shira's and the tree where Peaches my brothers and I slept."said Ellie.

"Cool then I guess we'll take the other cave once we get our things unpacked and make it cozy for us humans like we like it it'll be great!" said Carina and grabed her bag and went in followed by others unpacking turning back to humans.

"But then you would be to easy to spot on the ground with your gadets and all do you think that maybe you could build a tree house?" said Diego to them.

The kids always wanted a tree house but could never find a good enough looked at eachother with a smile and looked behind the cave to see a hidden humongus tree!

They all shared the same smile and new exactly what to do...

* * *

What they didn't know is that a certain blue footed bird was watching them from above and flew back far from the island to a iceberg formed ship...

* * *

So how was it guys? sorry i haven't updated REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks For Reviewing RealHero! :D You gave me my first review of this story!**

* * *

Normal Pov

Everyone got ready to work on the tree house,the herd insisted on helping them but the kids said that they will call on someone if they need more material and appricated the help.

By sun down they had finished half the tree house,but they still had to hide it so Carina set up a bunch of vines to cover up the tree and used a hollogram to cover it up.

The kids had to be asleep but being the animals that should be just in case,everyone settled at their caves and said their good nights all expect two.

Alexis sat down at the mouth of the cave staring out into the sky and was watching everything and decided to join her.

He sat by her,"Hey,why the long face?" then he realised his mistake.

Alexis POV

Did he just say 'Why the long face?' while I'm in a mammoth's body form? Uh Hello I have a 15.67 feet long trunk!

"Really."I said kinda flatly.

"What I mean is that you look sad,so what's eating you?" he said.I looked at him again,then he reazialed what he said,again.

"It's nothing."I said,"Come on if it's nothing then you wouldn't have to be sad."

I sighed,"Do you remember when I got shot?"I asked.

Normal POV

"How could I forget,*I almost lost you*." he whispered but Alexis didn't hear that part." "What?" she asked.

"Nothing but yeah I remember,why you asking?"he said,"I was wondering...do you think that he gave me another chance to live?"she said.

"Of course the reason you didn't die was because you still have a purpose here a reason for you to live!"he said looking straight at her smiling but wondering that,

_Why in the world would someone like her think something like that?_

She smiled and fell asleep as did Angel.

When morning came around everyone went to the lake to cool off and Granny seemed nice and happy! All was perfect...that is until certain teenage group appeared.

Peaches and Louis tensed abit, 'How long have we've been gone?' Peaches asked herself."Girl where were you yesterday?" Steffie said.

"Sorry guys it's cause we just got back from a trip and-"she started but was stopped by Katie,"Wait when did you leave?"she asked not understanding what she meant by'Got back from a trip'.

Then Meghan noticed the cubs with Shira,"Peaches why didn't you tell us in the first place about your aunt giving could of understood."she said cooing at Winter.

"Yeah that's it!And sorry I didn't tell you guys they came a little earlier then expected."she said'Okay that wasn't a complete lie! Hmm I guess a week or two there is a day here then?'

Then Ethan noticed that their were more members of the Herd,"Hey Peach who are they?"he asked.

"Hey guys come here I want you all to meet my friends!"she called and soon all of 'New Members' came.

"Hi I'm Carina!"she said,"Hi I'm Steffie and here's Katie and Meghan!"Steffie said."I'm Miah.""So are you two sisters?"

They had to lie and both said Yes."I'm Angela and this Angel."Angela said."Were twins."he finished "But you two look nothing alike."Katie said."We get that alot."Angela said with a chuckle.

"Roxy and this is Mia."Roxy said to Meghan and Steffie.

"Hey 's your name?"Ethan said coming up to Angel and Marco."I'm Angel and this here is my sidekick,Honey Thumb suckle!" Angel said.

"What the heck!?"Marco cried as Ethan and Angel laughed and fist bumped "Honey Thumb Suckle! Dude that's was a good one!"he said and couple of other male mammoths laughed to.

"My REAL name is Marco and I'm NOT his sidekick!"he said pretty ticked.

"Hey where's Alexis?"Louis asked and remembered that she didn't show up.

Alexis then showed up appereantly she was under water and didn't hear Peaches call them also they were talking inside the cave.

She was still a little wet and some flowers were in hair which for some reason looked good on her.

Ethan stared he thought she was cute and Angel looked at him and glanced at what he staring at,a sudden urge to punch Ethan came over him.

Was he jealous? While he was thinking things through,somewhere in the ocean was a ship filled with pirates seeking for revenge but they have to wait for the right moment to strike.

They wanted them to feel safe and loved,then they will attack and to see eachother being killed in front of them.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Angels POV

Our day went by really well,we finished the tree house which looked like a mixture of Tarzan's tree house and the Swiss Family Robinson's house!**(in case you don't know how they look like please google them so you can get an Idea of how it looks like.)**And thanks o Carina with her smarts it is perfectly hidden by vines and leaves.

I have to admit I was getting used to being a saber and all of us have been taking lessons from the Herd on how to act when ever we go around the village.

"If there's a log in your way you grab it with your trunk and lift it with your tusks and throw it out of the way."Manny demostarated to Alexis.

"And if you can't reach something try standing on your hind legs,plus with having a trunk it's also a great advangte to."Ellie said smiling as Alexis reached a apple of a near tree and did as told."And if you want to go swimming always keep your trunk above water.

"Wow I'm so glad I chose a mammoth it's so much fun and simple!"she said and praciced that water trick with her trunk and squirted it out towards Peaches.

"Hahaha oh it's on!"she said and loaded her trunk as did Alexis.

Louis and I sat there on a rock watching them have a water fight."Hey have you tried asking out Peaches?" I asked the molehog.

"Actually I will ask her out as soon as you do."he answered with a smirk on his face.I was confused."What do you mean?"

"Come on everyone knows that you got a thing for Alexis! And it's clear that she likes you back too!"he said.

"Oh yeah well Ethan and her seemed o get along well to earlier."I said,"Ethan doesn't stand a chance with her!"he said shaking his head "You two go together like peanuts and strawberry's!"he exclaimed.

When we looked backed we saw that they were gone and looked for them,"Where do you think they went?" I asked they couldn't of have just disapper.

Then Peaches and Alexis were upside down in front of them trunks loaded with water ready to shoot!

"You wouldn't dare." I said then she gave me a look that said 'Try me' and they shoot at us as we tried taking cover laughing as we got wet!

The cubs started joining us as we got in to teams, pretty soon all of the Herd joined us!

Alexis,Peaches,Ellie,Shira,Jenna,Winter,Mia,Miah,C arina,Angela,Roxy and the girl's team.

Me,Louis,Manny,Diego,Hunter,Forest,Marco,Buck,Cras h,Eddie and the boy's side,"Hey no fair there's more members on that team than ours!" Said Eddie.

"Yeah but were a lot tougher than them!" I said much to the girls offense,all of them and I mean ALL OF THEM started growling and baring their teeth well some but the others were pretty mad.

We then started preparing some water balloons and we decided to have are war by the beach.

"Face girls there maybe 12 of you and 10 of us but were a lot stronger you don't even have as much as balloons as we do!"I said.

One of the hyraxes that we hired to blow of the whistle started ,Alexis and to my surprise Jenna attacked from the trees with their trunks as Jenna threw us balloons.

Shira and Winter threw balloons at Diego and Forest,Roxy took down the twins easily and Angela,Mia,Miah and Carina were aiming for-OH MY GOSH I BETTER RUN!

Then they started shooting at Me,Buck,Manny,Sid and Marco.

Then the girls ran out of balloons while we had plenty left then I said "Hmm 12 vs. 10 boys with will win?"

Alexis smirked as she said "Make that 13." we were confused until Granny yelled "PRECIOUS!"

Then a whale came out of the surface pointing her blowhole towards us!

"Aim."said Angela.

"Ready,and.."Carina said.

"FIRE!"Yelled Roxy! As the water hit all of us popping our balloons helped me up and said "Boys are stronger than girls huh?"she said teasing.

We all headed back to our caves around sunset everything was perfect even though Carina hadn't at all made any research tomorrow she's going to start and then we will go around the village.

No POV

Gutt and his crew were with a pack of of them was shaking and another was over weighted another one a bot more built than the other two and then one of them had scars that looked like dots.

They had a deal with Gutt while they dealed with Diego Gutt would deal with Shira and then both take down the Herd.

Silas didn't tell him about the other animals since he was worried enough about Shira and so was the rest of the crew.

Yes she did leave them for him and the herd but they had some good times together. They found Shira as a pre-teen. Running away from her home and gladly took her in,of course she was on of the newest members but their was only Gutt,Raz,Gupta and Silas when she became a pirate.

She grew up like that meeting Boris,Squint and Flynn which then around her teen years she got her ear pirates were close but didn't act that way.

If they showed their soft side Gutt would get rid of them without hesitation. But Squint felt differently from Shira now. He changed the most of the crew as did Gutt.

When he was attacked from the Sirens his eye was bleeding and he had to wear an eye patch with scars across his patches of fur taking out of his arms and legs.

"I'm scared for sheila."said Raz,Gupta nodded holding her hand/paw. Standing outside a room of the ship waiting for their captain to come out.

* * *

**Me:Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**Marco:Chappie? **

**Me:Where the heck did you come from!?**

**Marco:You left the door open also your out of dip.*then starts eating chips***

**Alexis comes in**

**Alexis:Marco where have you been!? *Looks at me***

**Marco:This so creepy you two look exactly alike!**

**Me:That's because were the same you not been paying attention?**

**Marco blinks and starts playing with the light switch**

**Marco:I'm sorry what?**

**Me and Alexis:Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Marco's POV

Everyone was ready to go the village,it was early in the morning and we decided to go to the village and look around so we can get of our shoulders. If we have shoulders?

"Hey Carina do we have shoulders?"I asked."All of us or like the sabers?"she asked not getting the question. "I mean all of us as in 'us'."I reapeted.

"Oh actually yes we do."she said looking at her arms and how the others moved.

I went to Crash,Eddie and Buck and see if we were going to pull some pranks on some of the villagers today,"Dude of course we are!?"exclaimed Crash. "We don't go a day without pranking!"Eddie said.

Buck who is normally the most matured really seemed to want to prank others and incourage the hyper twins. 'SWEET!' I thought this will be a great day for us 4!

* * *

Alexis POV

As I waited for others to finish getting ready to go out I hung upside down with Jenna as we looked at Hunter and Forest play a game of 'Go Fish'.

When Hunter looked up to see Jenna he asked,"How come you don't want mom and dad to know your secret?"

"Because I'm not acting like a saber is suppose to knows how they will react if they found out!"she said to him now laying on top of the branch.

'Kid's got skills.'I thought."But they don't seem to mind me."I said,"That's because your a human being a mammoth who is best friends with another mammoth that's part possum."she said.

"But that friend I have is your cousin.I'm sure your parents will understand your talent." I said while getting off the branch and patting her head with my trunk.

She smiled and swung off in to the tree's,I grabbed the cubs and told them to hold on and I was set! And jumped as high as I could hooking my tail to a branch and followed Jenna.I landed perfectly by Louis and Angel as the cubs in my back clapped and complainted at me and how much fun that was.

Jenna then hung upside in front of her parents,"What do you think mom and dad? I have been practicing this for so long!"she then showed them her swinging.

Diego looked worried but Shira was proud of her,"Sweetie that is amazing!" Jenna smiled at this "Thanks Peaches and Alexis taught me and helped me a lot!"

Shira smiled "That's great that your looking up to someone,and doing what you love."she said understanding. "Right."she said through her teeth and looked at Diego who still seemed worried."Yes of course!"he said and patted Jenna's head.

"Just...be careful."was all he said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"AAWW! I can't wait to have kids. What about you Angel?"I asked.

* * *

Angel's POV

My eyes went wide,one mintue I drinking by the river he next she's asking me that! I did a spit take and choked a little."Gah ah duh." was that came out of my mouth did she just ask me that!? Then Manny told us it was time to go.

I scurried away and Louis caught up,"What was that all about?"he asked,"Didn't you hear?She asked me if I wanted to have kids!?"

"Yes because she just asking if you wanted a family of your own one day! She didn't mean i like you wanted to have kids with her!?"he said.

I suddenly felt stupid for just being awkward there.

When we reached the village I saw the herd spliting into groups,the sabers family was going to check out the place with their kids,Ellie was going to walk around with Carina,Roxy and Miah and Angela were going with each Manny checked the village to see if there were any strangers or new comers.

Marco was going with Crash,Eddie and Buck,Alexis was going with Peaches and that left me and Louis.

* * *

Alexis POV

"Come on!"Peaches squealed."Where are we going?" I asked,"To Gryo Drop!"**(that rock with a mammoth on top on the game called 'Ice Age Village' those who have it know** what** I'm talking about.) **"Cool,so like is that where teenagers hangout or what?"

"Actually yes but try to avoid Ethan."she told me,"Why?"I asked. "He likes you like really likes you."she said.

"Wait I'm just a kid and he's a teenager-"

"Remember your a teenager in the Ice Age to."she said pointing out the obvious."Just try to ignore him k?"

"K."

When we reached to Gryo Drop all of the popular teens were their,some of the holes had rocks with medium sized animals riding them and others were empty but still shoot out the steam/water.

Funny thing was that all of the area of Gryo Drop seemed to look like a asteriod hit it and left a crator.

The Brat Pack saw us and talked to us as I glanced at Ethan a few times to catch him looking at me.

I didn't care I like Angel...even if he doesn't like me back.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

Peaches and I walked back to where we were going to meet the others it was late afternoon to find a almost beat up pair of twin possums.

"A mean ferret was threatneing us and then Marco came out of no where and scared him away with a roar!"Crash said.

"Yeah I bet he was mean because of prank you guys pulled on him."Peaches said rolling her eyes then they went wide and she started shaking me with her trunk.

"Look!"she whispered shouted I looked to where she was pointing at and saw Angel with flowers in his mouth and Louis held a couple in his paw to.

I frozed right there as the entire herd came then I saw another saberess and went up to Angel.I looked...I can't believe that he has a girlfriend.

* * *

Angel's POV

How am I going to explain this to Alexis?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUNNN!**

**Please Review!...Oh and thank you Violet the She-Wolf,IceAger 3000 and Guest for reviwing on my last chapter!**

**Marco:I thought it was called a chappie.**

**Me:Oh sure NOW you listen!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis POV

He has a girlfriend and its are first day in the village!? Ok chill besides she's a saber and he's a human in a saber form nothing can happen ?

* * *

Angel's POV

"Rosie can you please move."I asked to the peach fured saberess,I remember when I met her earlier after the others left...

_"So what do you wanna do louis?"I asked the molehog riding my back."Think of ways we can ask the girls out."he said. "And I know exactly where to go!" he jumped off my back and tunneled away as I followed the trail which lead to a field of flowers._

_I walked forward but tripped on a rock my mouth was open and as I fell flowers got stuck and tangled in my teeth.I landed right in front of Rosie she had peach fur light blue eyes and had braclet of a flower on her right paw._

_I sat up and all she did was a whole lot of talking non-stop as Louis looking for flowers which was odd since we were surrounded by them._

_After that we left and I asked him why he took forever to pick the flowers."Well only rare and special flowers belong to rare and special people."he said looking at the flowers which were of them was a moonbeam flower and the other was fire lily. Rosie kept saying how cute I was and if we wanted to go on a date. I said maybe._

__"So have you thought about our date?" she asked."Yes."I answered then she cried with joy I was really confused then it hit me. I meant 'Yes.' as in I was thinking about the date not 'Yes.' as in I will date her!?

Then something that I wished never had happened...SHE KISSED ME! In front of the Herd and in front of Alexis!

I saw Peaches take her away and the herd looked at me as Rosie started babbling about how she's going to brag and tell all her friends about her date and new boyfriend.

* * *

Alexis POV

I felt like crying right there,how could he just kiss some girl that he just met!He's not even a real saber! Peaches grab my trunk and pulled me away from the scene.I'm glad she did I didn't want to look at this but I could hear her saying stuff like "I'm totally gonna tell ma friends bout you!"

Serioulsy a guy like Angel liked her in my or should I say ma opinon she's way to perky!I had to get to the tree house and Peaches followed me.

It was late when we got to the caves,I turned back into a human as I climbed the down on some beds we made in case we went up here.

As I cried myself to sleep,when I woke up I was surrounded by the girls who Iv'e known for like ever.

"Hey are fully awake?"Angela asked I also noticed was they turned to humans to,"Yeah _I'm Wide Awake._"I said.

"You shouldn't worry about what happened yesterday,my mom told me _A wish comes ture everyday_."Roxy said,"Just because some guy doesn't like you doesn't mean anything your _Beautiful _just like everyone else."Mia told me.

I smiled,"And if he doesn't anything to you _Leave it all to_ _me_."Carina smiled holding a chemical beaker in her hand.

"My brother has some how _Enchanted _many girls and he has never dated them,mainly coz they all got over the crush.I know something happened my brother is not like that."Angela spoke up while thinking things through her head.

"Okay you know what forget about Angel your now crush free,this is going to be a new you just _Let it shine _through you!"Miah said encourging me to forget about him.

"Yeah you'll meet some other guys!"Mia agreed as others nodded,"Just one problem."I said."What?"everyone asked,"I've met him since the second grade."I said.

* * *

Angel's POV

"I've known her for 5 years and I have to go on a date with a girl that I meet for 5 minutes."I old the little molehog,"What should I do?"

"Well she obivously likes you back from what happened yesterday.I just have one question for you."Louis said motioning a paw.

"What?"

"What's her favorite song?"

Hours later...

"So I need to really act gross or mean around Rosie I just don't like her that way!"I said."Then don't go to the date!"Louis exclaimed.

"I can't just not show up,it'll really break her I need to act different from what I look."I said and left for my 'date'.

Rosie was in a clear area and she even looked her best at the first date.I went along with the date and when it was nearly over I said "Rosie I like someone else and I didn't mean to say yes as in to go on a date I meant yes as in I did think about the date when I was going to say no."

She looked at me and started to laugh...and I walked away as she laughed man that was awkward.

When I got back to the herd I saw the girls (as animals) by the river/water fall lake pond in the water combing each others fur with a brush and shampoo.

* * *

No POV

Angel walked with the rest of the guys and sat down Manny,Diego and Louis stared Crash and Eddie had nothing better to do but to just watch them and Buck was craving things out of just stared to along with Marco Sid was sleeping and Granny was missing again.

Roxy climbed out of the water and shook the water of of her Marco got all big eyed and purred "What are you doing?"Angel asked him.

No answer from Marco as he still purred he turned around to see Diego have a really goofy face purring as eyes were also big looking at Ellie and Louis looking at Peaches.

He then turned around for a second and looked back at the guys then his eyes widen as he turned back again he saw. Alexis the she moth had been combed neatly she had Peaches hair style only that her top knot was longer than her's.

With a small white rose on her right ear they all dried up on land and turned to humans all looking amazing!

Ellie and Peaches climbed the tree's and they met with the other girls at the top Shira,Winter and Jenna took the stair like steps up as did the other girls.

Ethan then appeared out of no where and quickly the girls got down and turned into animals."Hey uh,Alexis do you wanna like um, go on a date with me later today?"Ethan asked her.

Alexis was shocked she knew Ethan liked her but asking her out? She had to say no."Oh Ethan,that is so sweet and thoughtful of you but we just met."

Ethan looked saddend "But I will go at the date as a friendly one at least so we can get to know each other."She finished feeling guilty for hurting him.

This time he smiled,"Sure! That'd be nice so an hour before sunset?"he asked.

"Sure."

He smiled,"Great see ya then!" and looked at Angel "Dude it's just a friendly can or will happen?"

Angel then called Crash,Eddie and Buck "I need you guys to do me a favor..."

* * *

**Yup you can kinda see what Angel's gonna ask them to do.**

**Please Review! :D**

**Marco:O my gosh!**

**Me:What happened to you?**

**Marco:I got hit in the head hard and now I can see noises!**

**Me:...In real life he is ,my cousin. -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

Peaches and Louis started to hang out more than usual and more had something special planned for her and couldn't wait to try it out. The other girls have heard him and said that he should go for it.

Louis looked at her and began...

**(with you with you I wish we had another time I wish we had another place)**

**Now Romeo and Juilet Bet they never felt the way we felt**

**Bonnie and Clyde **

**Never had to hide like we do we do**

**You and I both know it can't work**

**It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt**

**And I don't I won't let that be you**

**Now you don't wanna let go and I don't wanna let you know **

**That there might be something real between us two,who knew?**

**Now we don't wanna fall but were tripping in our hearts and,**

**It's reckless and clusmy Cause I know you can't love me,hey**

**I wish we had another time I wish we had another place**

**But everything we have is stuck in the moment **

**And there's nothing my heart can do**

**To fight with time and space **

**'Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you**

Peaches was amazed and stunned at his singing and how it was unexpected and she liked it.

"Peaches would you..."

Peaches looked at him big eyes full of wonder.

"Like to be my girlfriend?"He asked taking out a braclet made of daisy's.

"Oh Louis,I would love to!"She let Louis put the daisy's on her trunk and she planted her trunk on Louis cheek."Mwah!"

He blushed deeply and had a goofy picked him up and they walked back home catching a nice sunset on the way.

"I didn't know you could sing that well!"she said still smiling at the thought.

Louis chuckled."Yeah neither did I!?"

When they reached home they saw Alexis talking to a terribly looking Ethan. When he left Peaches went up to her (she's still a mammoth)"Why was he covered in berries and smells like a dead mouse?"

"I have no Idea what happened,one minute we were talking to his friends at Gryo Drop the next we get ambushed by fruits and rotten veggies!"

Louis slided down Peaches trunk,"Wait then how come your not covered in fruit?"

"I'm pretty sure it was planned by Marco and the twins,knowing me I'd kill them."She said flatly,"Nice braclet by the way who gave it to you?"

"Louis."She answered,hugging the molehog lightly,"Were a couple now."

"Aww! How cute!"

Jenna suddenly yells,"HA! Y'all owe 3 fish and 2 mango's!"from the inside of her cave and walks out.

"You actually made a bet?"Alexis asked,"Yup I'd figured that Louis and Peaches would be the next couple,next ta you and Angel."she smiled.

Alexis looked uneasy at her,"Nah were just friends."Forest,Winter and Hunter appear with the fish and mango's.

"What did you guys bet for?"Peaches asked her cousins,"Well I thought that you guys would take a little longer like in 3 weeks to become a couple because Louis is shy and all."Forest answered.

"I thought that you guys would stay friends."Winter said looking at them.

Hunter whistled,"I thought Alexis and Angel would be a couple first."

"Were just friends!"

"I find that hard to believe."Jenna smirked.

Shira walked into the clearing with Diego back from there hunt and noticed that the kids were still awake.

"Why are you kids still awake it's pass your bed time?"Shira asked.

"Uh..we saw a shooting star?"Jenna said.

"Go o bed kids."Diego said.

Alexis,Peaches and Louis also went to their cave,"Wait aren't you gonna hang upside down?"Alexis asked.

"Nah."

They saw that the cave was nicely decorated,Carina was sleeping on a bed of was on moss and had Mia under his right front leg.

Angel was on top of a smooth flat rock covered in leaves with Angela curled up next to him,Roxy was sleeping close to the mouth of the cave and Miah was in a bed of leaves.

Peaches slept in the back with Louis snuggled up on her was lying under a hole of the cave which brought in the light.

The next morning it was normal as usual sun was shining,fresh breakfast it was just perfect."Really this is such a wonderful day,it's to perfect to be real!"Marco exclaimed with a wide smile.

"You know this is a pretty good day."Diego agreed,then suddenly a flock of birds flew across the sky."Hey what's going on?"

A little bird landed on Manny's tusk,"Hey what's going on?"Manny asked the bird."Were being attacked! The pirates are back sir!"And then the bird flew away.

"Gutt's back!"Yelled Shira.

Then from a distance you could hear thundering roars of a saber pack,Diego looked at the distance and had a dark look in his faced."Soto is still alive and I'm sure that he teamed with Gutt."

"Hmmm pirates and a pack of sabers verse a whole herd that survried several things plus human agents from the future with amazing shall win?"Marco asked filled with sarcasm as it dripped out.

Alexis looked at Angel,"WELL! I guess we will fight some pirates who want revange with the herd."she said.

"Ya know I could like get Momma dino and Rudy up here with us."Buck said,"OH No,no,no,no we have a pirate and evil saber pack problem we are not going to add dinosaurs to the list!"Manny exclaimed.

"Unless things get really bloody during the war..."Mia said,the herd stared at her."Are you gonna just keep staring or are we gonna prepare for the fight!"she asked.

"Good point."Peaches said,"Actually now would be the perfect time for me to show you guys the training room I made behind the treehouse."Carina announced and lead the herd behind the tree,the place was filled with wooden dummys located in sevearl places.

"Carina you are a genius."Alexis said turning back to human grabbing her weapon of selection."I know!"she smiled and turned back to human as well followed by the other human kids.

* * *

** Please Review! :DAnd yeah I just wanted to add a little song for Lou to sing for Peaches!**


End file.
